


On Call

by thatsgay4



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Hair Pulling, I named Klenzendorf but it's not that important to the story, If you squint there's some fluff thrown in, Light Angst, M/M, Office Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex, angst at the end, sex on the job, small praise kink, the Dom/Sub dynamic swaps around a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsgay4/pseuds/thatsgay4
Summary: " 'Even on the quietest and most inactive day we got interrupted,' Freddy joked."Freddy and Klenzendorf are a little miserable at work and try to make things a little more fun by getting a bit busy... but have a bit of a hard time completely doing so.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	On Call

“God, it’s so hot out there,” Freddy huffed as he entered the office, almost dramatically as he pushed open the double doors. “It’s ridiculous.” 

“It feels like an oven in here, too,” Klenzendorf added to the blond’s statement as he clicked his pen.

“It’s actually much better in here than out there, but it’s still too hot,” Freddy sighed as he began closing the curtains. “This will hopefully help.”

“Can you turn on the lights if you’re going to close those?” Klenzendorf asked, switching on his desk lamp. 

Freddy hummed in response and pulled the chain to activate the light hanging from the ceiling. Klenzendorf glanced over to the blond, quietly watching as the blond let his suspenders hang from his waist and slowly undo the top button of his shirt. Klenzendorf’s face flushed when his good eye traveled down the blond’s torso. The thin white shirt Freddy wore was almost see-through due to sweat and stuck to his pale skin. He looked away when Freddy began to unbutton his cuffs and roll up his sleeves.

“Do you want some water?” Freddy asked as he went to grab himself a glass off of a small shelf.

“Yes please,” Klenzendorf replied, suddenly aware of how dry his throat was as he dry-swallowed some newly formed saliva. “Thank you.”

Freddy nodded and hummed as he poured them both a drink. Freddy gulped down his drink, put his glass back down, and made his way to Klenzendorf’s desk, drink in hand.

“It’s slightly refreshing, not too cold, but refreshing,” Freddy commented as he placed a hand on the chair the older male sat in, placing the glass down in front of Klenzendorf on the desk.

Klenzendorf sighed, rubbed his eyes, placed his pen behind his ear, and then grabbed the cup. He chugged the slightly cool water and with a sigh, placed the glass back down and gazed down at the logbook he had been writing in. Freddy frowned but then smirked when a thought came to mind. He shifted to just behind the chair.

“You should take a break, darling,” The blond said as he draped his arms around Klenzendorf’s neck.

Klenzendorf glanced at the door, noted it was locked, and softly smiled. Despite the office being relatively empty and quiet that day, he knew it was dangerous, but at least the lock gave them a small net to fall back on. He placed a tender kiss on the younger’s cheek.

“I should, but we leave in three hours. I can wait.”

Freddy ran his hands down Klenzendorf’s torso, the brunette slightly melting under the touch.

“You can take one now,” Freddy whispered, pressing a soft kiss and nip on Klenzendorf’s ear. “Closing time is in such a long while from now...”

Klenzendorf’s breath hitched when Freddy’s fingers began to play at the clasps of his suspenders, already feeling a bit turned on from before.

“You’re looking for some trouble, aren’t you?” Klenzendorf whispered.

“I sure am,” Freddy murmured, his hands running up Klenzendorf’s suspenders. “I locked the door.”

Klenzendorf placed his hands over Freddy’s, giving them a small squeeze.

“A break actually sounds quite lovely right now,” Klenzendorf whispered. 

Freddy smiled and slipped his hands up to the base of the older man’s neck. He lightly squeezed the two spots and kissed Klenzendorf’s cheek. Freddy made his way around the chair and their lips tightly interlocked into a kiss. Klenzendorf moved his legs apart and Freddy placed his knee between them. Freddy’s hands held onto the brunette’s face and Klenzendorf’s hands held onto the blond’s hips. 

The brunette slightly shifted closer and sharply inhaled when his crotch came in contact with the blond’s knee. Freddy smirked and moved his leg to rub into Klenzendorf’s crotch more. Klenzendorf quietly moaned at every press as he got hard.

Freddy’s hands traveled back down to the clasps of Klenzendorf’s suspenders and hastily undid them as the brunette intently gazed at him. As soon as they were undone, Klenzendorf let them drop down and Freddy began to swiftly undo the older male’s belt and fly.

The blond laced his fingers around both the thick and thin fabrics that rested upon the older male’s hips and looked up. The pair of blue and hazel eyes met in a soft and longing gaze but broken when Klenzendorf’s eye flickered down to Freddy’s lips. The kiss was a short peck, Klenzendorf’s hand gently holding the side of the blond’s face. Freddy pulled away with a pleased smile and dropped down onto his knees.

Klenzendorf watched with anticipation as the blond pulled down the fabric, slightly shuddering at the feeling of the cooler yet warm air. Freddy grabbed the man’s shaft, eliciting a small whine from the older male, and took the tip into his mouth, which caused the older man to let out a low moan. 

As Freddy attended to Klenzendorf’s needs and Klenzendorf leaned back in his chair, a ringing out interrupted it, making them both jump in fear. Freddy slightly gagged at Klenzendorf’s jolt and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry,” Klenzendorf said in a hushed tone as he reached over to grab the phone, his heart was racing.

Freddy waved it off and cleared his throat, placing his hands on his thighs, slightly hunched over as he let his heartbeat calm down.

“Captain Konrad J. Klenzendorf of the Falkenheim HJ Services Office speaking,” Klenzendorf said as he picked up the phone.

Freddy intently listened and looked up to the older male. Klenzendorf took notice and covered the receiver.

“It’s just a mom,” He whispered.

Freddy let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t the Gestapo and rubbed his temples, taking a seat on the floor.

“Thank you for calling today, Fräulein Thorner,” Klenzendorf awkwardly shifted his boxers back on. “What can I help you with?”

Freddy lightly picked at his nails as he sat somewhat beneath the desk, somewhat bummed out, but then again, they _were_ at work.

“This isn’t the direct line to the camp officer, no,” Klenzendorf answered the other side as he twirled his pen between his fingers. “I can tell you their line if needed.”

Freddy’s ears perked up at the sound of the conversation ending.

“Okay, great, call us back if you need to. Guten tag,” Klenzendorf dismissed as he put down the phone, the woman had already hung up.

Klenzendorf sighed and rested his elbow into the arm of the chair, leaning his head in his hand and sliding his pen back behind his ear. Both of the men’s gazes met in a longing hold.

“Should we wait for her to call back or…?” Freddy asked, his eyes flickering down and then back up.

“I’d give it five minutes,” Klenzendorf replied.

Freddy frowned and pushed himself out from between the chair and desk and stood.

“Do you want more water?” The blond asked as he walked over to a glass pitcher. 

“Uh, sure,” Klenzendorf replied.

Freddy grabbed their glasses and poured them both a drink, almost prolonging it to pass the time. 

“Here you go,” Freddy said as he handed the cup over.

“Thanks.”

They both sat there in thick silence, sipping from their cups, the blond slightly playing with Klenzendorf’s hair. 

“Do you think it’s been five minutes?” Freddy asked as he put down his cup.

Klenzendorf squinted in thought.

“Maybe, I wasn’t really keeping track.”

Freddy coyly smiled and stepped back in between Klenzendorf’s legs, leaning into the arms of the chair, his lips hovering over the other male’s. Their eyes flickered together for a brief moment before Klenzendorf closed the gap. Freddy didn’t waste time to let his hand travel down to grab the older male’s crotch. Klenzendorf moaned and the blond took a familiar spot back on the floor, quickly pulling off the brunette’s boxers and jerking him off. Klenzendorf smiled and pushed his hair back in short breaths, the small amount of sweat holding it down. Klenzendorf went to make a smart comment when the phone rang out again.

“Oh my God!” Freddy quietly exclaimed, rolling his head back in frustration as he pulled away again.

Klenzendorf sighed and picked up the phone.

“Captain Konrad J. Klenzendorf of the Falkenheim HJ Services Office speaking,” Klenzendorf recited verbatim into the receiver. 

Freddy licked his lips in thought.

“Yes, right line the first time, I guess,” Klenzendorf forced out a laugh. “What can I help you with?”

Freddy bit his lip in hesitation as he watched Klenzendorf once again awkwardly pull up his boxers. The older man’s good-eye shot down when he felt the younger’s hand on his wrist. Their eyes met and they seemed to understand the other’s thoughts, Klenzendorf nodding his head. Freddy’s heart swelled with nervousness, they hadn’t done this before. Klenzendorf pulled his hand away and Freddy let go, slowly relatching himself onto the brunette’s cock. Klenzendorf let in a sharp breath through his nose, slightly tensed, and relaxed.

“Yes, I understand. _Mhm_ ,” Klenzendorf was unsure whether the last part was in response to the person on the other line or to Freddy working on his arousal.

Klenzendorf’s left hand held onto the crown of the younger male’s head, his fingers deeply interlacing into Freddy’s blond locks as he held down his head. A muffled moan erupted from Freddy, loving the pulling feeling.

“Oh no, of course, we can look into it,” Klenzendorf continued as he placed the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he went to grab a pad of paper. 

Freddy suddenly sucked harder through a sharp inhale. Klenzendorf softly grunted and placed the pad down in front of him on the desk. The blond giggled, sending vibrations into the brunette’s core.

“Cheeky little…” Klenzendorf murmured and cleared his throat before making up an excuse to pull away from the phone a bit. “Give me a moment, the kids that work here seem to have hidden my pens.”

Klenzendorf moved the receiver against his chest to muffle his voice.

“You are a fucking brat,” Klenzendorf whispered, slightly leaning forward.

Freddy pulled off the man’s cock with a _pop_ and looked up. His now-red lips formed into a coy smile.

“I like the attention,” The blond purred.

“You’re going to get a hell of a lot of attention later,” Klenzendorf hinted as he grabbed the pen that rested behind his ear and went back to the phone. “I’m back, now, could you please give me your contact information, your full name, and then your sons’ names and ages?”

The blond frowned when Klenzendorf turned his attention to the pad of paper, scribbling down information. Freddy quietly huffed and unbuttoned his shirt a little more than halfway, and then repositioned himself between the brunette’s legs. Klenzendorf’s eyes rolled back when Freddy’s mouth enveloped him once again, his hand shooting to his mouth to lightly bite down on it as he attempted to keep writing notes and focus on the call.

“So, for your fourteen-year-old, we can-” Klenzendorf covered his whimpering moans with a clear of his throat. “We can transfer him over to work for us and for your youngest, put him in the Deutsches Jungvolk program.”

Freddy moved one of his hands from Klenzendorf’s thighs to cup the man’s balls. Klenzendorf’s conversation was cut off at the contact when he gasped, covering that with a sharp cough. The older male gazed down, mouth slightly agape as he gazed at Freddy’s sweating form.

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you! I had a lozenge in my mouth, I choked on it. It _is_ the end of the cold season, just trying to suppress my coughs,” Klenzendorf lied. “I’m sorry about that.” 

The blond male shifted to a sucking movement that drew fully down the older man’s prick and then completely off.

“Mm… Mm... _Captain,”_ Freddy quietly mewled in between each suck.

Each sound the blond made drove the brunette wild. Klenzendorf wanted nothing more at that moment than to just hang up and fuck the younger’s mouth and then some.

“No, like I said Fräulein,” Klenzendorf tapped the side of the blond’s face with two fingers as he slowly stood from the desk chair.

Freddy hastily, almost desperately, sucked and licked the man’s cock a few more times. He slightly rose off of his knees to follow Klenzendorf’s prick with his mouth before pulling away.

“We can transfer your oldest over to come work at the office,” Klenzendorf continued as he leaned up against the wooden desk, his trousers and boxers falling to his ankles. “He’s in no shape to join the Hitlerjugend with his arm.”

As Klenzendorf listened to the other line, he raised his brows and snapped down.

 _Suck_. Klenzendorf mouthed.

Freddy broke into a grin as he slightly pivoted on his knees and held the man’s legs, reattaching his mouth to Klenzendorf’s prick. Klenzendorf’s eyes fluttered shut at the familiar contact as he tried to keep himself concentrated and composed. Freddy inwardly smiled when he tasted precum after he swirled his tongue on the tip of Klenzendorf’s dick.

“I _understand_ that he completed the DJ program but if his arm is that torn up he’ll be unable to go into the HJ program and enlist afterward.”

Klenzendorf slowly began thrusting into the blond’s mouth, pressing his lips tightly together to suppress any lewd noises. Freddy had to keep from palming himself through his pants at the older male’s actions, his hands gripping tighter on Klenzendorf’s legs.

“Yes, I understand your point, but there are other ways your son can-” Klenzendorf cleared his throat. “-help the war effort here in Falkenheim. We have multiple children helping out and making a difference.”

Freddy pulled himself from Klenzendorf’s cock and began stroking him slowly with one hand, his fingers pressing into the older man’s slit. Klenzendorf bucked his hips as his cock twitched, feeling his orgasm coming on.

“I… I, uh,” Klenzendorf cleared his throat again, now feeling a lot more distracted by the build-up in his stomach. “I can promise to try to find a suitable job for your son while he’s here.”

Freddy changed his hand action to be a rotated-pulling motion. Klenzendorf’s body lurched forward and his hand shot up to cover his mouth, having to choke back a desperate moan.

“ _Yes_ , I- I will make sure our office calls you and mails out the information for both of your boys,” Klenzendorf struggled to talk and not reveal a few erotic noises, and hoped that the call would end soon.

The younger male smiled, feeling each twitch of Klenzendorf’s throbbing cock. Freddy very quickly let go of the older man’s prick and licked up the precum that leaked out of Klenzendorf’s slit. Klenzendorf’s eyes rolled back and Freddy somewhat patiently waited, his tongue lightly licking around the tip of the throbbing cock in front of him. He knew it would be better if Klenzendorf came to his release when he wasn’t on the phone.

“ _Great!”_ Klenzendorf breathed, feeling tense. “ _Great!_ I’m so glad I could help you today, I look forward to your son joining us here. Have a good evening, thank you Fräulein, you too.”

Klenzendorf promptly hung up the phone and let out a quiet moan.

“You’re so _controlled,_ K,” Freddy purred, pressing a few sucking kisses on the inside of the man’s thighs. 

“That’s what years of military discipline does to you,” Klenzendorf breathed out, his hands grasping the blond’s head, pulling his hair.

Freddy laughed and moaned at the tugging, he got the hint. He resumed sucking the older man off feverishly, his hands holding the back of Klenzendorf’s thighs in an attempt to bring him closer. Klenzendorf thrusted into the blond’s mouth at a random and sporadic pace, moaning and whining through his fingers.

“Finkie… Are you o- _ah_ , _okay_ for me to-”

Freddy interrupted with a hum, the vibrations going right into the elder’s core. Klenzendorf slightly whined at the feeling, his hips rocking faster. One of the blond’s hands held Klenzendorf’s balls, slightly squeezing them to signal him to let go. That extra stimulation was all Klenzendorf needed for him to orgasm. His hips jerked as warm cum shot out from his twitching prick, the liquid dripping down Freddy’s throat. Freddy made a final deepthroat of Klenzendorf’s cock and pulled away.

Klenzendorf’s elbows slightly buckled after his climax, making him lean back into the desk and his hips jut out more. Freddy contently smirked and licked up the brunette’s now-soft shaft tantalizingly slow, making the older male shudder.

“Honey…” Klenzendorf cooed as he ran his fingers through Freddy’s hair.

“Mhm?” Freddy hummed as he kissed Klenzendorf’s limp yet twitching cock more.

Klenzendorf pulled Freddy’s hair, tilting the man’s head upwards. Freddy’s mouth was slightly agape as he moaned and looked up through lidded eyes.

“You are such a distraction,” He purred.

Freddy smiled.

“You love it.”

“I do,” Klenzendorf replied with a smile, letting go of the younger man’s hair.

Freddy slowly stood and Klenzendorf redressed, pulling up his pants and boxers, strapping his belt back up and reclipping his suspenders.

“I’m going to just head to the bathroom really quickly and then I’ll be back to…” The brunette gazed down at the evident bulge in Freddy’s pants. “...Take care of that.”

Freddy shifted in excitement, his eyes following the brunette rush off to the bathroom. His blue eyes flickered over to the office door, needing to reassure himself that it was still locked. It was, making him feel a bit calm.

The blond found himself being a bit impatient and leaned forward into the desk, pressing his erection up to the corner. He quietly moaned and ground up into it a few times. He then stepped back, not wanting any precum to leak out with his pants still on. He turned around and leaned back against the desk, crossing his ankles in wait.

As soon as Klenzendorf was close enough to Freddy after leaving the bathroom, the blond quickly stood and grabbed his face, kissing him. Klenzendorf smiled into the kiss and held the blond’s waist in his hands.

“Finkie you’re so good to me,” Klenzendorf cooed as he undid the blond’s belt. “So handsome too.”

Freddy smiled, blushing a bit.

“Thank you.”

Klenzendorf mirrored the younger’s smile as he slid his hand down the blond’s trousers, making Freddy gasp at the contact.

“I love you,” Klenzendorf replied as he began steadily jerking off Freddy.

“Oh my god, K,” Freddy quietly moaned, his head slightly rolling back. “I love you too.”

Klenzendorf smirked and kissed the blond, allowing the younger male to run slender fingers into his hair. They sucked on one another’s tongues as quietly as they could, the two slowly backing up until Freddy’s back came in contact with a wall. The two men allowed Freddy’s lower clothing to drop to the floor as Klenzendorf pushed it out of the way. Freddy’s hands tightly held onto the brunette’s head, his lips desperately pressing into Klenzendorf’s.

Klenzendorf pulled his lips away eventually, coming up for air. The two smiled, Freddy’s being broken by hushed moans. Klenzendorf’s smile grew more as he slid down to his knees, beginning to press his fingers into the base of the blond’s dick.

“K- _K_ . Oh my god- fuck,” Freddy quietly hissed, his hands desperately trying to grasp at the wall behind him. _“K.”_

Klenzendorf looked up in acknowledgment.

“Mhm?”

“Keep… _Please_ keep doing that.”

Klenzendorf nodded and continued to repeat the motion. He leaned in and began to nip on the upper inside of Freddy’s thighs, leaving dark love marks all along the pale skin. Freddy’s pelvis soon locked itself tightly forward and unlocked repeatedly. The older male took notice and moved the blond’s prick into his mouth. Freddy bit down on his lip and his hands found their way to the base of his shirt, tightly gripping onto it.

Klenzendorf blindly lifted his hand, searching for the blond’s softer one. Freddy held his out and the older man gently grasped it, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles into the top of the blond’s hand. It was as if Klenzendorf was saying Freddy could cum at any time, that he was ready. Freddy smiled at the sentiment and let the twisted warmth in the bottom of his stomach run its course, his hips thrusting forward.

Klenzendorf swapped to jerking off Freddy just as the younger cummed, trying to keep the white liquid from staining any parts of their uniforms. Freddy quietly, yet heavily, panted as he lightly grasped Klenzendorf’s hand back.

“Thank you,” Freddy whispered, tilting his head upwards to take a deep breath.

“Mm,” Klenzendorf hummed as he stood up, licking his hand down. “Of course.” 

Their eyes met again and they shared a quick kiss. Klenzendorf stepped away and Freddy quickly pulled his trousers and boxers back up. They both headed into the bathroom, Klenzendorf washing his hands and Freddy cleaning himself up a bit. The bathroom was far too small to fit two grown men comfortably but they made do with it.

“Even on the quietest and most inactive day we got interrupted,” Freddy joked as he finished buckling up his belt. 

“You know how much trouble we could’ve gotten in by doing that?” Klenzendorf murmured as he began to button up Freddy’s shirt. 

“I know,” Freddy nodded, making brief eye contact with Klenzendorf.

“It was us practically begging for a death sentence because we were acting like two horny teens,” Klenzendorf softly chuckled, trying to break the sudden looming inevitable doom around them.

“I don’t know how you stayed so well put together,” Freddy whispered as he placed his hands on Klenzendorf’s waist.

Klenzendorf sadly smiled. Of course, there were years of discipline he faced and knowing how to control his façade, but he was used to secret and quiet sex, that was just his reality.

“Great strength,” The brunette finally answered as he finished buttoning Freddy’s shirt. “Because of you.”

Freddy weakly smiled, now sensing a bit of pain in the older male’s voice. The two leaned in and shared a soft kiss, in a bathroom that was too small, in a Nazi-run office, in a crumbling country, in a world in which their love would have to stay a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> okay my second finkeldorf fic, wowow :)
> 
> thanks for reading! I'd love to get some feedback, thanks x


End file.
